


Crushed

by reyisobel



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, probably not canon compliant, t'challa being a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyisobel/pseuds/reyisobel
Summary: The head librarian notes that she had never known any other Wakandan prince to be so interested in her library.





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd write a little t'challa/nakia from the eyes of an outsider. i loved this movie and can't stop thinking about these two!

“This is the third time he’s been in here” her colleague whispers, tilting her head towards the boy standing awkwardly between two shelves, very obviously pretending to scan the books and seem interested.

In the years that Akila had been head librarian for the Wakandan National Library she had never known any prince to enjoy spending as much time in the library as the young T’challa had. Every week for the past few months the young royal had snuck in and tiptoed around the building and every week go through the same routine: he picks up a random book, looks around and picks a seat (she notes his favorite spot is the table directly adjacent to the “Literature From All Around The World” section).

She admits she raised her eyebrow at the boy a few times, he was always anxious, seemed to pay no attention to what he was reading and never checked out anything. There were times when she'd considered approaching him but then again who was she to deny someone, let alone a member of the royal family, access to the establishment.

She's deep in thought when the library staff begin gathering in a circle around her cubicle, whispering and nodding.

“Ma’am-“ one of them begins.

The older woman simply let's out an exhausted sigh and raises her hand, not bothering to look away from her paper work, “If he has an interest in literature then who are we to stop him? We welcome everyone here. Let the boy read if he wants to.”

“Well ma’am we do welcome everyone, except- well, ma’am I don’t think it’s the books he’s interested in.” one of them says, poking her on the shoulder. 

Looking up from the stacks she faces towards where her co-worker is pointing to. There in the corner she spots another regular, a girl no older than the prince with her nose buried deep into a copy of a European travel book. Nakia she believes was her name, she often helped the librarians with cleaning up. Looking back at the prince she sees him sneak glances at her from behind the book he was “reading.”

“Ah” 

“Ah indeed” her co-worker counters while chuckling.

She watches the young girl glide towards him and sees the prince straighten up and attempt to lean against a shelf, only for his shoulder to slip and send him tumbling backwards.

 

_Oh Bast help him_

 

* * *

 

 

Her library is always clean, there are no crumbs, no trash, no ants and no unwanted scraps of paper lying about in the aisles. She makes sure of this, so you can imagine her disappointment at the fact that she finds crumbs from a box of cookies left in between the nooks of the shelves; ants who have been snacking on said box of cookies scurrying about the floor, and an increasing amount of notes taped onto specific books. 

"It's an epidemic!" one of her co-workers says as she bends down to pick up a piece of paper. 

This was not the first time this had happened, she's been hearing increasing complaints from confused patrons who have had notes stuck between books they've picked up and gifts toppled down on them from on top of shelves. 

"Is this some kind of joke?" she recalls a woman telling her angrily before slapping down a small note that read: "smile! you're beautiful :) - your secret admirer"

She decides to let it slide, up until the moment she journeys into their newest section of freshly plastic wrapped books and notices chocolate seeping from one of the encyclopedia editions then she decides to take action. The next morning she hangs up a sign that reads in bold red letters that no food and outside flowers are allowed inside, she also decides to stand watch by the entrance incase a love struck young royal decides to make an appearance again.

As if almost on cue she hears the heavy clinking of Dora Milaje uniforms. When she turns back she notices the large rucksack he has slung over his shoulder and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Your highness, may I check your bags?" 

"Um" he fiddles with the strap and avoids eye contact with her.

"It's library policy my prince, if you've got nothing to hide you should not be worried" 

The young prince's face drops into a frown as he shrugs off his bag and presents its contents. She reaches in and pulls out two items, lifting them up to eye-level.

"No food, No flowers, your highness. I'm sorry" Akila offers the prince a sympathetic smile when she sees his shoulders sag. 

"But-but I was just going to..." He sputters incoherently before rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. "Okay."

He turns back and drags his feet back to the group of guards following him, they all pat him lightly on the shoulder. The attention only makes the young prince shrink lower.

She turns to enter the library and opens the door only to be met with curious brown eyes staring up at her. She smiles when she sees Nakia, the young girl fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Who was that?" 

Her grin only grows wider.

"The prince, I had to turn him away because he broke library rules" 

The young girl looks past the librarian, trying to see if the prince was still behind her.

"How unfortunate." She says, the disappointment evident in her voice.

Nakia turns to leave when the older woman stops her. She presents the flowers and chocolates and watches the young girl hesitantly grab them.

"Those are for you." 

The young girl scans the arrangement in awe, before stopping and looking back at her "From who?"

"An admirer" she says with a wink.

"They are beautiful" the young girl says giddily before skipping off back inside the building.

She swears she is too lenient with these kids.

 

* * *

 

One morning they receive a call from the queen herself. She looks a mess when her projection appears, the worry clear on her face. 

"It has recently come to my attention that my son has been spending an increasing amount of time in your library. He recently disappeared from the palace this morning, we have no idea where he has gone. We think he might be there" 

She looks up from her bracelet and scans the area, her eyes landing on what seems to be cloth coming from the end of royal robes, peeking from one of the aisles. She simply sighs to herself and turns back to the projection.

"No your majesty, we did not see the young prince come in here this morning" 

They both share a knowing look before the queen breaks it with a nod.

"I see, I'm so sorry for the bother. If he does come in could you please tell him his mother is worried sick."

"Of course your majesty."

When the call ends she walks over to the aisle and taps the crouching boy on the shoulder.

“You know for someone who spends all his time in this library you sure do not do a lot of reading”

The boy simply looks at her bashfully. She seats herself next to him and let's out a breath.

“Your highness, your mother has been searching high and low for you. I turned her away but you and I both know the Dora Milaje are going to come bursting in here any minute and scan every nook and space in this library. If you've got something to do you better get it over with.”

“It's just-I was just-I was looking for”

"The girl?"

He let's out an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah, the girl. Am I that obvious?"

"Do you plan on staring at her again like an antelope in headlights or are you actually going to talk to her this time?" 

He opens his mouth to speak but closes it again and shakes his head. She stands and lifts the boy by the shoulders, straightening him up.

“Go back to the palace my prince, go tell your mother you're alright, you can come back tomorrow. Besides, she's not here today. Her mother came in to pick up some books for her, she's sick with the flu.”

They walk towards the entrance together where the Dora Milaje are already waiting for him. Before he leaves she places a hand on his shoulder.

“Her name is Nakia” she says with a smile, pressing a book to the prince's chest “You might want to brush up on your world history if you want to impress her.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the next few weeks she does not hear from the prince, she admits that she misses having him around but enjoys the peace that has been restored to her building. 

"New shipment, do you want me to bring these up to the new shelves?" one of her co-workers ask.

"No, I'll do it"

As she walks towards the aisles her thoughts wander back to the young prince. She wonders if he had finally worked up the courage to asked the sweet girl out. Maybe she spends her time reading elsewhere and he now causes trouble for the adults there.

_Wherever he is, I hopes he is happy_

She nearly drops her books when she stops at her destination and spots the prince and the girl, their cheeks red with their hands in each others hair. They look at her with wide horrified eyes and she simply stares back.

"Ma'am it's not-"

She considers banning all teenagers from ever entering her library.

 


End file.
